


To the Hunt

by Kiara_Pyrenei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Emperor Hux, Hound Kylo, Humiliation kink, Hux is Not Nice, I say all that but really its just ninety percent Hux's inner monologue, It's sort of a wierd evil slice of life story, Kylo is basically just his pet at this point, Kylo wears a muzzle okay, M/M, Space Politics, Unhealthy Relationships, dom!hux, petplay overtones abound, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/pseuds/Kiara_Pyrenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux throws a lavish masquerade ball to network with the political elite. To liven things up, he makes it a costume ball, and decides for this one night Ren might as well be his Hound in truth. Is it a way to deliver a subtle message to his political opponents, or is it just an excuse to lead his Knight around by a leash in public? Of course it’s both. Hux knows exactly how to mix business and pleasure, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Written for the Kylux Big Bang 2016!  Featuring art by @tashacho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was a clear night on Tinnel IV, and the stars shone down on a lavish display of opulence. On high platforms towering over the rest of the city, floating artificial lights illuminated a sprawling, extensively decorated garden. On the grounds, a crowd had already gathered, milling about on the wide lawn. They were dressed in the kind of expensive finery favored by the wealthy of the Core, an excessive and dizzying array of fabrics, jewelry, and hairstyles. Tonight they were even more excessive than usual, each person weighed down with outfits worth more than a normal family might make in a year, made specifically for this one night.

The Emperor was throwing a party.

It was important to do such things every once in awhile, the Emperor thought as his shuttle touched down outside of the gala entrance. No one wanted to follow a leader who shut himself away from them, after all. If overthrowing Snoke had taught him anything, it was that. People needed to see their ruler, and he needed to see them, to do the kind of politics that only happened in places like this, at galas and events for the rich and powerful. It was a valuable kind of networking, but one that he didn’t enjoy overly much. He preferred the precise, sterile environment of his flagship, or his throne room. Everything very minimalistic, and everyone falling perfectly into their strictly defined roles. That was what he wanted, not this opulent overdone nonsense. But it was good for morale amongst his highest ranking supporters, and so here he was. Throwing a _party_. A masquerade, in fact. It was something of a trend in high society lately, certain to please his guests, and truthfully, Hux thought it might help alleviate his own boredom. At the very least, choosing and designing the outfits had offered a surprising amount of amusement, particularly the one for Ren, who was, as always, accompanying him tonight as his guard.

Hux could hear the murmur that spread through the crowd as he disembarked, and stepped onto the path to the gala entrance. It was to be expected. Hux’s own outfit was relatively conservative, an intricately embroidered red and gold affair based on the outfits commonly associated with the sport hunting so popular among the elite in the Core, complete with stark white pants and black riding boots. His red hair shined under the lights. Ren’s attire, however…. well, he could see why it would cause a bit of a stir. The Knight was dressed in black robes, a sleek, almost military take on the aesthetic of the old jedi that Hux had designed to remind people of the power he wielded. His lightsaber, still hanging from his hip, enhanced the effect. On his shoulders was a thick cloak of black fur that fell all the way to his feet, lined in a deep red. He cut a dramatic figure, the cloak sweeping across the floor as he moved, but that wasn’t what was making people stare and whisper.

No, that probably had something to do with the muzzle strapped to his face.

Hux had gotten it commissioned specifically for this event, a cruel intimidating thing in black leather, with real vornskyr fangs worked into the side in the shape of a snarl. The dehumanizing effect of the harsh muzzle was accented by the deep red leather collar, standing out starkly against the black of Ren’s high, fur lined, face framing neckline. Taken all together it was clear what the theme of their outfits was supposed to be.

A hunter and his hunting dog.

It was a bit scandalous, to be sure, especially considering the slender gold chain hanging from the collar, the other end of which was grasped in Hux’s gloved hand. But it wasn’t completely beyond the realm of civility, which was all the excuse he needed. No one here would dare tell him otherwise, of course.

He glanced behind him and could see the sting of humiliation in Ren’s posture, in his eyes above the muzzle, and enjoyed it immensely. It amazed him that the knight was still _capable_ of feeling shame after all this time, after all the ways he’d debased himself both in private and in public, after all the things he’d done for no other reason than because Hux had told him to.

He paused for a moment to take in the sight he’d created this time; the embarrassed flush painting Ren’s face all the way to the tips of his ears, the muzzle digging into his skin in a way that must be painful and chafing, the lovely sleek line of the collar around his neck. His smile turned sharp.

Out of all the debasements that he’d devised over the years, Hux thought this might turn out to be one of his favorites.

He dragged his attention away from his Knight to take in the scene around him. There was the usual buzz of onlookers, crowding the entryway outside of the wide roped off barrier, hoping to catch a glimpse of the galaxy’s powerful, maybe even a picture so that they could brag about how they’d been so close to people who actually mattered. He wondered what the chances were that one of those pictures would find its way to General Organa. It was probably unlikely, but he still secretly enjoyed the idea of her seeing her son like this.

But even if Organa couldn’t see them, the rest of the assembled masses certainly could. As he stepped into the open grounds of the gala proper he could see them staring. There were hundreds of them, influential supporters of his Empire; governors, advisors, generals, and corporate representatives of all kinds. Hux _savored_ the thrill of leading the most powerful Force user in the galaxy by the collar, out in the open in front of all of them. He tugged Ren forward, making him stumble slightly, feeling the thrill of having that much power on a leash.

He thought about how far they had come as he mingled with the crowd, greeting people with meaningless platitudes. It had been so different back then, with Ren antagonizing him at every turn, trying to undermine his authority and desperately clinging to his attitude of superiority. Impossible to work with, and all but useless to the First Order. It had taken years of careful work and slow painstaking progress to get the force-user to where he was now, completely loyal, _submissive_. It had been worth the effort and the sacrifices he’d made. Ren was _useful_ now, his unique abilities making him an unparalleled bodyguard and enforcer now that his destructive tendencies had been curbed, redirected to serve his Empire. Hux considered the Knight one of his greatest accomplishments.

Perhaps that was why he took such pleasure in leading Ren around this way, flaunting his hard-won power over the man in full view of all the galaxy’s most powerful. But he couldn’t allow himself to spare so much thought for Ren that he forgot his purpose in being here, no matter how pretty he looked on the end of his leash.  Gatherings like this were important to maintain relations with his subjects. He could negotiate under the table agreements, show his favor _and_ his disfavor, threaten and reward just by how he held himself and what he said here. He could also easily offend and alienate if he wasn’t careful. Every word had to be carefully chosen, every facial expression precisely calculated to achieve his goals.

Even his choice of outfit for the two of them had a motive besides his own amusement. He was well aware of the stories surrounding Kylo Ren, the whispers and rumors. Hound, they called him. Attack dog. Something not quite human, that thrived on brutality and bloodshed, following orders without hesitation or remorse. There were even quite a few more crass rumors, about _how_ exactly the Knight served his Emperor.

Hux didn’t mind. The fear and mystery surrounding Ren served his purposes well. Most of the rumors were even true.

Dressing Ren this way, as his Hound in truth, was designed to send a message. It was a reminder of the power that was, in the end, his to wield, to turn against his enemies. From the barely concealed unease he could see in the eyes around him, it was obvious that it was working quite well.

He mingled, talking about trade routes and government appointments and economic policy. He was only mostly engaged in the conversations, watching Ren out of the corner of his eye. The knight was trailing behind him, wonderfully obedient to every subtle cue of his body language, every small movement of the leash. The submission and humiliation in his eyes was balanced by a sharp alertness, taking in their surroundings in a way that was obviously protective, wary. Every inch the powerful bodyguard and watch dog.

He could see the fear Ren inspired in Governor Lena Sentheel when she saw them approaching. She had been a New Republic Senator once, one of those who had surrendered to him and agreed to comply with First Order occupation unconditionally. Hux had demanded that she send her youngest daughter to be trained in the stormtrooper program, and in return he had allowed her to remain a representative of her home system. It was a truce, and she had not shown any signs of breaking it, but she had never pretended to be happy with the arrangement. She did not pretend to be happy to see him now.

“Governor Sentheel! So glad you could make it,” Hux said in a bright tone. The smile on his face was decidedly fake.

“Emperor.” Sentheel didn’t even bother with a fake smile.

Hux continued smiling anyways. “I’m anxious to hear how Chandrila has been adjusting to new leadership,” he said, even though he already knew. The Governor’s ‘advisor’ had been hand-picked by Hux himself, after all.

Sentheel adopted a look of exaggerated sadness. “Not well, I’m afraid. You see, my people...” She launched into a diatribe about the “oppression of imperialism” and he tuned her out.

It was mostly complaining about the government being too involved in the citizen’s lives, and about how First Order occupation made her people _feel_. The same useless Republic thinking that had led to their ruin in the first place. Hux had to resist rolling his eyes. He took in Sentheel’s outfit as she spoke, noting the headpiece shaped like delicate spiral horns. He recognized it as representing an animal native to her home planet. A prey animal. He scoffed. How fitting.

He was about to make a comment to that effect when another voice chimed in from behind him.

“Governor Sentheel! What a surprise to see you here!” The old woman exclaimed in a shrill voice. Drexia Miransi, the matriarch of one of the old Core manufacturing families. Her frail form was draped in her usual finery, except with the addition of a mask. Very creative. She didn’t bother to greet Hux, which had to be a deliberate snub. Hux couldn’t tell if it was a personal grievance, or simply the same disrespect the Core Imperials had always shown to their exiled counterparts.

When she finally finished her greeting, she turned to Hux as if it were an afterthought.

“Ah! Our fearless leader! How wonderful to see you, Emperor Hux.” she said in a voice Hux instantly recognized as insincere flattery. He wondered what she wanted from him. Behind him, Ren made an undignified snorting sound though the muzzle that Hux assumed was an incredulous laugh.

“I was actually _hoping_ to find you at this lovely gathering. There was something i was hoping to discuss, related to some recent... changes in legislation?”

Ah, so it was about tax hikes, then. Miransi had been complaining for nearly a year now about how her company being forced to contribute to society in a productive way was _cutting into their bottom line_. These Core types. Always trying to talk and bribe their way out of anything that might hinder their ability to buy hundreds of lavish dresses a month. Hux hated them.

Sure enough, when she started speaking again his suspicions were confirmed. “It’s just that, our company has been so very _generous_ with the First Order, especially in those first years, as I’m sure you know. I feel that in light of that, perhaps you might see fit to... allow us some leniency in our tax payments. Surely we have given our government enough! More than would have ever been expected under the Empire.”

“I will do nothing of the sort,” Hux snapped. “I’m aware of how much you and your company have done for the First Order. However, no one is above the law in _my_ empire.”

Miransi frowned, obviously not used to leaders she couldn’t persuade . “Hux,” she started, and then jumped slightly, staring over his shoulder at Ren. Hux didn’t have to look back to know that Ren had pulled himself to his full height, and whatever Miransi saw in his eyes brought her up short. “Er. I mean, your majesty, if you could just-”

Hux cut her off, raising a hand.

“I’m afraid my decision is final. And as much as I would _love_ to stay and explain myself to you,” he said, making sure she could hear the sarcasm in his voice, “There are other matters that require my attention. Other people to meet,” _Other inane grievances to hear._ “I’m sure you understand.”

He took his leave and glanced around, trying to find someone to speak with so Miransi couldn’t come after him without being rude.

Unfortunately, the first person he encountered was Captain Hansol. Hux thought he might prefer going back and engaging Miransi in an hour long discussion about tax law.

Rerick Hansol had been a First Order general at the same time as Hux. Not as influential, of course, but still a threat and a rival who had been determined to undermine him at every turn. As soon as Hux became Supreme Leader he’d had Hansol demoted.

Currently, the captain was glaring at Hux with all the anger of their long history. “Emperor Hux,” he said, sounding like he was choking on the title.

“ _Captain_ Hansol,” Hux said genially, putting a mean emphasis on the rank.

“You must be enjoying all this,” Hansol said snidely, gesturing at the opulence around them. “You did so much to earn it. What, you ... oversaw a construction project? Very impressive, I’m sure.”

Hux scoffed at that but didn’t dignify it with a response. It was true, he was Emperor because of the building of the second Starkiller, currently looming as a permanent threat in a nearby system. Once the Resistance had tried and failed to destroy it, the rest of the galaxy had been given no choice but to bend the knee to the First Order and its leader. To him. But if Hansol thought that his rise was truly due to no skill of his own, he was even more of an idiot than Hux already believed him to be. More likely, the man simply was trying to rouse him, to make some attack to make up for his own humiliation. Hansol knew perfectly well that since his demotion he would never be equal to the other people in this room. He had only been brought here so he could watch Hux have everything that he would never possess again, and he knew it. Hux could see it in his eyes. _Perhaps he will regret ever trying to compete with his betters,_ Hux thought cruelly.

He turned away dismissively without giving him another glance, and left him to stew in his resentment.

He steered himself toward less... annoying conversational companions for a while after that. He felt he’d met his quota of interacting with his enemies, and if he’d kept it up much longer Ren might have strangled someone on his behalf. Best to give them both time to calm down. He’d invited Mitaka, not because the man’s rank or talents merited it, but because his complete and unquestioning loyalty did. It was always good to reward such things, and even if the Major looked deeply out of place at this gathering he would understand that it was a reward to be here. Hux wandered in his direction, taking the chance to greet several other supporters as well, including General Phasma, who looked commanding and cold as usual even without her uniform. Talking to them was less irritating than playing nice with his enemies, but this entire affair was still making him miss the disciplined, austere environments he was used to, even though it had only been a couple hours. The Core and everyone in it disgusted him. Such waste and excess, and now he had to _participate_ in it for the sake of politics.

He looked back at Ren, hoping to take his mind off the people around him, only to find that his guard wasn’t faring much better. He looked restless, antsy, tension clear in his body language. Hux could feel the energy rising like static against his skin. It was a familiar feeling, the tension just before things started breaking of their own accord. _Just great,_ he thought, scowling. Ren getting upset was the last thing he needed right now. He excused himself from his current conversation with some minor planetary governor in the outer rim, and tugged on the leash hard, dragging Ren behind him as he stalked over to a quiet corner. Then he grabbed him by the muzzle roughly, forcing the knight to look him in the eyes.

“Something _wrong,_ Ren?” He said, steel in his voice. _There had better not be anything wrong,_ he thought, knowing Ren could hear him. _If you ruin this for me I will make you sorry you ever drew breath._

Ren hesitated, obviously debating what to do. His mouth was kept shut by the muzzle, and he wasn’t allowed to speak through the Force without Hux’s permission. It was one of their _rules._

 _“Answer me.”_ He ordered, solving the conundrum for him. He could see the gratitude in Ren’s eyes.

I _t’s not like that,_ Ren’s voice said in his mind. _I’m not... I’m not going to lose control, Hux, I promise. I’m okay._ Hux could tell it was the truth, and he relaxed, his grip loosening.

 _Then what?_ Hux demanded.

 _There’s something wrong,_ Ren responded after a moment. _A disturbance in the Force._

Hux rolled his eyes. _Be more specific,_ he said sharply. The knight knew very well that he had no patience for his vague mystical pronouncements.

 _You’re in danger. Someone here wants you dead,_ Ren said.

Hux just laughed. Actually laughed out loud. Nearby partygoers stared at him nervously.

 _Of course they do, you idiot,_ Hux said with amusement as soon as he got himself under control. _Someone? Try most people, if not everyone. I’m the Emperor. That means having a target on my back that’s bigger than anyone else’s in the galaxy._ He let his hand slip from the muzzle, coming to rest softly on his neck instead, below the pretty red collar. _That’s why I have YOU, Ren. I’m trusting you to protect me._ He could feel Ren perk up at that, feel his pride at being useful, at being _needed,_ just as he’d intended.

Hux smiled. Ren was so wonderfully predictable, so _easy_ to lead in the right direction. And it was true, he trusted him. Or at the very least, he trusted the work he’d put in to get the man under control. And Ren was a very capable guard, as long as he didn’t let himself too worked up. Luckily, Hux knew just how to calm him down.

“You wouldn’t _disappoint_ me, would you, Ren?” He said out loud, sickeningly sweet, dragging him behind a wide pillar by his neck. As Ren tried to nod in response, he tightened his fingers slowly, pushing his thumb and fingers into his carotid artery through his high neckline. He smiled as he felt Ren’s aborted breathing under his fingers, watching his face turn red with lack of oxygen and arousal. He always did like being manhandled like this, even back when they hated each other. He let his hand drop and Ren staggered back, gasping and leaning against the pillar behind him. The knight’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before they met his own, and Hux took a moment to enjoy the look in them, the deference and sudden calm. The feeling of tension in the air had subsided.

So easy.

 _I won’t let anyone hurt you,_ Ren said vehemently after a moment. Hux allowed his expression to mellow, and he stroked a hand over his cheek gently.

“I know you won’t,” he reassured him, “You’ll be perfect. Just focus, and stay _calm,_ do you understand?”

Ren nodded.

Hux was about to say more when a chime rang through the hall, announcing the night’s entertainment.

The gala venue was specially made for events like this, and designed to cater towards the short attention spans of the Core dwellers, which meant facilities for every possible type of entertainment, including a large spacious auditorium for shows and performances. Slowly the guests headed vaguely in that direction, still chatting and drinking as they settled into velvet seats.

Hux had a place specifically prepared for him, a lavish seat of honor directly in front of the stage, separated from the rest of the crowd by enough space to prevent anyone being able to sneak up behind him unnoticed while he was distracted. He sank into it with a sigh, and Ren took up his usual spot, standing behind and to the right of him. As the lights dimmed and they were no longer in full view of the crowd, Hux motioned him closer with one hand, gesturing for him to sit. The knight obeyed immediately, sitting at his feet like he really was his pet. The thought made Hux smile.

The performance itself was exemplary, as far as such things went. Several systems had brought their best and brightest musicians, dancers, and singers to demonstrate their skill for the Emperor, and skill they had in abundance. Some of the styles were not to his liking, the music too chaotic or the dancing too unrestrained, but he could appreciate the talent regardless. And more than that, he could appreciate the thought of these people putting forth all this effort just to please _him,_ the obvious air of competition that permeated the stage as they tried to outdo each other to gain his favor, knowing the smallest word on his part could change their lives, for better or for worse.

It put him in a good mood, even though this entire overblown affair had been grating at his nerves the whole night so far. It seemed to put Ren in a good mood as well, though perhaps for different reasons, because he leaned in and rested his head on his emperor’s thigh, a rare look of relaxation and contentment on his face even through the muzzle. Hux rewarded the submissive gesture by running his fingers through that dark hair, more softly than usual. It seemed to be a good enough reward for Ren, who sighed and leaned into the contact, his eyes fluttering closed. Hux watched his eyelashes brush against his pale cheeks for a long moment before he turned his attention back to the performance, without stopping the motion of his hand.

They sat there in silence for a long time, watching the performance, Hux taking in the dancing with a critical eye, face impassive, and Ren with his eyes closed, resting against him. It was a nice moment, Hux thought. Peaceful. That was rare since he became Emperor. So when the lights went up and the performers took their bows, guests beginning to disperse and go back to the party, Hux almost missed it. But he got up, Ren unfolding beside him, and rejoined the party regardless.

Servants were circulating with post-performance refreshments as people chatted about the dancing and other various unimportant topics. Hux was taking a breather in one of the more private alcoves, but one of them approached him anyways, accompanied by someone that Hux vaguely recognized as owner of a manufacturing business on Ganthel. Grumb Simo, he believed. Hoping to suck up and get some of those lucrative military contracts, he was sure.

That suspicion was confirmed when the man gestured to the single bottle of expensive whiskey on the tray that was being held by the servant beside him. Meant to be a gift, no doubt. Or a bribe, if he was being less charitable.

“... will put any Corellian whiskey to shame, aged eighteen years, in casks made of wood imported from Felucia... ,” he was saying. Hux tuned him out. He was familiar with the brand, and aware of its properties. He had to admit, it was a good choice for a gift. Simo must have gotten good information from _someone_ about what the Emperor liked. He wouldn’t give away the contracts, he couldn’t be bribed, but he did smile and express genuine gratitude as the servant poured him a glass. He accepted it graciously, brought it to his lips.

Ren’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

His other hand grabbed the businessman by the collar. That energy was back. Hux could feel it flowing around the knight as he drew himself up to his full impressive height, glaring daggers at Simo and his servant.

 _It’s poisoned,_ he hissed in Hux’s mind, his anger a palpable thing in the air around them. He let go of the emperor’s wrist and turned his focus to his prey.

“Is.... is something wrong?” Simo squeaked, obviously terrified. His voice was cracking as his feet scrabbled for purchase on the marble floor. Ren had nearly pulled him off the ground with one hand.

Hux dropped the leash out of his hand and set the glass back down on the tray, which was shaking as the servant holding it shook. He took it from them and set it on a nearby table. “You wouldn’t happen to be, say, trying to _poison_ me, would you? My knight here thinks you are.” He smiled viciously. Simo started crying.

“Oh god, oh god no, y-your majesty I would _never!_ I s-swear I didn’t - !” He was babbling, sweat and tears running down his face. Hux had to admit it sounded sincere, but he would be a fool to leave it at that.

“Check them both,” he barked at Ren, waving over one of the military guards stationed at the perimeter of the room. _If it’s not them, find out as much as you can._

The knight raised his hands, one towards Simo and one towards the servant, his face a mask of concentration. The men in front of his tensed, stiff, held in place by an invisible power. Hux watched them squirm in discomfort and fear and Ren dug through their minds, searching for the truth.

While Ren was engaged in his work, Hux whispered to the guard, making sure he couldn’t be heard outside of their small area. He didn’t need curious onlookers circling around like vultures.

“Test that drink, and report back to me,” He ordered, pointing to the glass on the tray before turning his attention back to Ren. The guard scurried off to do the testing. Hux had seen Ren’s abilities enough to trust them, but he couldn’t let himself rely on his mysticism without backing it up with cold hard facts

Ren closed his eyes, his fingers flexing as he worked. It was so useful, this skill of his, and appealing to watch in action.  It only took a few more moments for Ren to get what he needed. The knight dropped his hands, and his two victims slumped over onto the ground, boneless and crying.

 _It wasn’t them,_ Ren said, his anger still a palpable thing, but no longer directed so acutely at the men at his feet. Hux nodded. The guard returned, whispering just as he had done, letting Hux know what he already knew. He stepped forward to loom over his two suspects.

“So, it looks like my knight was correct.” he said, his voice amicable. He took the bottle of the table, holding it up to the light. “Poisoned.”  Simo started sobbing. The servant beside him seemed beyond tears. He supposed it was cruel to keep them in suspense for his entertainment this way.

“Luckily, Kylo Ren has vetted you, and tells me that you aren’t the ones responsible. I believe him.” Hux could feel the relief coming off them in waves. “However... that doesn’t mean you have no culpability in this. Whoever poisoned this drink did so right under your noses, and you served it to _me._ ” He let venom seep into his tone. “This is unacceptable. I’ll be lenient on you, but I think you can understand that you need to face punishment.” He nodded to the guard.

“Take them away.”

The guard obeyed, calling for more men and taking the two men into custody, marching them away. Ren watched them go.

_There’s someone else behind this. We need to -_

“Did I say that you could speak?” Hux snapped. Ren fell silent, looking cowed. He sighed. Ren was stating the obvious.  Many people here wanted him dead, of course, but... who wanted him dead the most? He pondered that as he examined the bottle in his hand thoughtfully. That was some stiff competition. He would get nowhere evaluating this that way. There was only one thing he needed now.

He tucked a finger into the loop hanging from Ren’s collar, tugging the knight to face him.

“Hunt them down.”

Ren grinned like it was the best thing he’d ever heard.

By the time they came back into the main room, the knight was walking quickly in front of him, eager, intense, literally _pulling_ at the leash. Hux couldn’t help but laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. It was like he really was his dog. His powerful hunting dog. Chomping at the bit to track down his enemies.

They worked backwards, with Ren tracking down the people in Simo’s servant’s mind and then digging through theirs, looking for anyone who came into contact with that bottle. The sight of it in Hux’s hand helped dig up the memories, made it easy enough that Ren didn’t even have to hurt them to get into their heads. They met with another servant, the manager of the wine cellar, a friend of Grumb’s and all of his servants, everyone and anyone, leaving a trail of fear in their wake until they finally ended up in the kitchen, speaking with someone who had seen the bottle as it was carried through the room. Hux was beginning to think that even with Ren’s admittedly impressive powers that this was a stretch, right up until it paid off.

Ren looked at him with a vicious light in his eyes. When Hux gave him permission to speak, he could feel the thrill of the hunt, coming off him in waves. He didn’t even say anything, just showed up the images he’s gotten from the cook’s mind. Images of a man who had bumped into a servant who had walked through the kitchen as he carried the bottle to Simo. Such a small thing, a thing that never would have been noticed if Hux was relying on a normal police force. But he had Ren, and Ren could show him the single tiny moment where the man’s hand had crossed the top of the bottle, the tiny glass vial that he was carrying. Hux could admit that it was an impressive sleight of hand trick, but now that he’d be found out.... well, that trick wouldn’t save him.

Once they knew who they were looking for, it only took a few minutes to track down the assassin, even with Hux being stopped at every turn by people wanting to speak with him about trade agreements or tax rates or something similar. He gave them the most concise answers he could muster until they got the hint and let him go on his way, but kept his tone friendly and light. He used that same tone, and the same smile, when he walked up to his prey, holding out the bottle to him.

“Care for a drink?”

The assassin bolted. He shoved people out of the way as he ran, drawing the attention of the crowd. He got about ten meters before he froze in place, shaking as he struggled against Ren’s Force hold. At Hux’s command, the knight frisked him, digging through pockets until he produced the vials, handing it over. There was a crowd circled around them now, excited and nervous in equal measure, wondering what was going on. Hux held up the vial and the bottle.

“You tried to poison me,” Hux said, loudly enough to carry. The crowd gasped. “You should know I’m not that easy to kill.”

 _Find out who sent him,_ he projected at Ren. The guards have arrived by now to take the assassin into custody; Ren drops his hold on the man, focusing instead on his new task. He falls to the ground and Ren crouches down to meet his eyes.

The assassin is silent before the knight, but Hux can see the fear on his face. The one who sent him must be in the crowd right now, watching. He can only imagine what _they_ must be feeling. Terrified? Furious? They must be completely intent, barely blinking as they watch to see how things unfold, knowing that he held their fate in his hands. For not the first time, he wonders what it would be like to have Ren’s abilities, to be able to _feel_ his enemy’s fear and hopelessness. He makes a note to ask Ren if that’s something he can share, the next time something like this happens. After all, there are always more assassins just waiting in the wings. It’s what it meant to be Emperor.

 _It’s Drexia_ , Ren says in his mind, sounding pleased and proud of himself. Hux can’t blame him; he’s done a good job today.

Drexia Miransi. So the old lady had some fire left in her after all. And she had already known he would reject her request. Interesting.

 _This man is of no more use to us,_ Hux replied, watching him pass out under the force of Ren’s power.

“Did you find out who sent him?” he asked out loud. _Pretend you didn’t find out anything,_ he said silently.

Ren looked at him in surprise, shock and curiosity written across his features, but he shook his head in response as ordered. He even managed to school his expression into something that looked like shame at finding nothing. Hux was impressed, and he let Ren feel his approval as the guard carried their new prisoner away. As a reward, he decides to tell the knight what he’s planning.

I _thought I’d let her squirm for a while,_ Hux thought with a certain amount of cruel satisfaction. _Besides, she can’t have been working alone. They’ll have co-conspirators. When she escapes, she’ll lead us straight to them. And then.... then I’ll bring them all before the throne, to answer to me._ He smiled, tugging Ren up by the leash, making him meet his eyes and setting a hand on his face gently, fingers brushing against the muzzle. _Maybe I’ll give them to you, let you eviscerate them with your bare hands for me. Would you like that?_

Ren was looking at him intensely, as if spellbound.

 _Yes,_ he said vehemently, _Yes, Hux. I’ll rip them apart. Them and anyone else who tries to lay a hand on you. I’ll hunt them down, run them to ground, make them SCREAM._ There was fire in his eyes above the muzzle as he stared into the Emperor’s eyes.

Hux smiled, stroking a thumb over his knight’s cheek, feeling skin and leather under his fingers. “Such a fierce guard dog you are.”

It wasn’t a question, and so Ren wasn’t allowed to respond through the Force. Instead, he nodded slowly in response, still seeming almost hypnotized by the words and the soft touch. Hux couldn’t help but feel pride at this obedience. He was proud of Ren, of how much _better_ he’d gotten over the years, but he could also admit that he was proud of _himself._ After all, _he_ had been the one who’d taken on the rather monumental task of turning a childish, self-destructive whirlwind into something worth keeping. If it wasn’t for him, Ren would still be tantrum throwing mess, useless to everyone including himself. He buried his other hand in the deep fur of Ren’s cloak, taking a long moment to simply admire his work, the culmination of long years of planning and effort standing in front of him.

The party slowly resumed around them, people finding other things to keep them occupied now that the commotion was over and the criminal taken away. Typical. People in the Core had the attention span of children, always seeking some new stimulus. Hux ignored them, focused on his plans and on his knight.

“You would do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?” Hux said quietly, already knowing the answer.

Ren dropped to one knee in a formal bow. He stared up at his Emperor with reverence.

 

_Anything._

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


	2. Bonus

It had been a long night. Between the rest of the insufferable party, and the time spent working with his security to make sure the rest of the assassin’s conspirators wouldn’t be able to reach him until he decided to deal with them, Hux was past ready have some time alone.

Well, time alone with Ren.

The knight was padding behind him, still connected to his Emperor by the leash, his footfalls quiet on the deep red of the carpet as Hux led him along the hallway back to his quarters. Ren’s eyes were downcast,  his mind obviously already focused on what would happen once they were alone, imagining that he might be _rewarded_ for his behavior at the party. For protecting his Emperor. But he wasn’t allowed to _ask_ for such a reward, so instead he simply walked quietly at the correct distance behind and to Hux’s left, restrained anticipation visible in the lines of his body.

By the time Hux finally opened the door to his suite of rooms and led Ren inside, he could feel the knight’s emotions hanging in the air around them. He backed the knight against the door when it closed behind them and reached out, grasping him by the chin and tipping his head up, preventing him from hiding his face behind his waves of dark hair. Thus exposed, the already present redness in his cheeks spread until it reached the tips of his ears. He was biting his lip, eyes still downcast. Hux smiled at him as he pulled his hand away to reach into the jacket of his elaborate costume, pulling out a cigarra and a lighter. Ren’s hungry eyes watched him as he put the cigarra in his mouth, cupping a hand over the end as he lit it. He met the knight’s eyes with his own appraising gaze as he slid the lighter back into his jacket.

He beckoned the knight to follow him, watching him stride over quickly to stand directly in front of him, in the center of the large rug that covered most of the empty floor space. It had been given to him by an artist from one of the Core worlds, an intricate thing with a design that suggested the First Order symbol. Ren standing attentive in its center, ready to be commanded, was a fetching visual. Though... Hux could think of at least one way it could be improved.

“On your knees,” he said sharply, smiling as Ren obeyed without hesitation, dropping to the floor and falling into the standard position that Hux had trained into him, resting on his heels and leaned over with his hands crossed at the wrists behind his back. His dark hair fell beautifully over his face. Hux simply stood for a long moment, admiring the view.

Yes, it was a _very_ nice visual.

Then he stepped back, and settled into his chair, cigarra between his lips and a datapad in his hand.

It was nearly an hour before Hux looked at Ren again.

There was always far too much work to be done, as Emperor, and Hux wanted to get enough of it done that he wouldn’t feel he was shirking by... _indulging_ himself with Ren. And it _was_ an indulgence. Besides, Ren could always use practice in the art of patience. It still wasn’t his strong suit, but he was improving, Hux thought.

The knight was used to being forced to wait. His life fit into Hux’s schedule, not the other way around, and it was rare that he got the attention he wanted without first having to wait for Hux to be done with whatever else he needed to do first, with all the things that were more important than Ren. Hux thought it was an important thing for Ren to learn, the art of  waiting, and learn he had.

But that didn’t make it _easy_ for him, Hux knew.

By the time Hux finally set his datapad aside and turned his gaze back to Ren, he could practically see the impatience coming off him in waves. He was still in the same spot and had managed to hold the same position, Hux was pleased to note with some amount of pride, but he was tense, staring up at Hux with eyes full of barely disguised _need_. A need to be touched, to be fucked, to be hurt. A need to have Hux’s _attention_ , in any way he could get it.

Hux made him wait a bit longer, taking in the sight of him silently until he felt he’d had his fill, until the desire to take what he wanted from Ren had him standing from his chair and approaching until the knight could rub his cheek, still in the muzzle, against his clothed leg.

“You were perfect tonight,” Hux said quietly, causing Ren to gasp quietly with the praise. “You did so well.”

He glanced down, and his smile turned slightly mocking as he noticed that Ren was already starting to stiffen in his expensive pants.

“Already expecting a reward, I see,” he said dryly. Ren swallowed and shook his head in denial.

“No? You’re not? Well, then.... if you don’t think you _deserve_ it....” he said, a cruel edge to his voice as he dropped his hand and stepped back. “Then maybe I won’t _give_ you one.”

He knew it was mean, catching Ren between the twin pressures of Hux’s own rules, knowing he’d earned his reward but not allowed to demand it, but it was just so entertaining. Ren whimpered, a confused and pathetic sound, and Hux loved it.

“Oh? You don’t _like_ that idea?”

Ren shook his head quickly, whining. Hux laughed at the desperation, but decided to take pity on him.

“Don’t worry, pet. You were very good,” he said soothingly. “Strip. Shirt, gloves, boots. Leave the pants ...and leave the collar.” He didn’t bother to tell Ren not to remove the muzzle; it was locked and the key was sitting securely in Hux’s breast pocket.

Ren hastened to obey his orders. As Hux dropped the leash and stepped away to stand waiting in parade rest in the center of the floor, he dropped down against the wall to pull off his fur lined boots, then his gloves, and finally to tug his high collared tunic carefully out from under the red leather collar. When he was done, he folded the top neatly and set everything in their proper spaces in one of the closets. Hux watched him fondly; it had taken a long time to break him of the habit of just throwing his things on the ground wherever he happened to be standing, and the care he was showing now was yet more proof of his progress.

He ran his hand through that thick hair, gently, almost affectionately.

“You _do_ deserve a reward, you know. You were wonderful. So well behaved, so devoted. Such a good pet. The perfect guard dog.” Hux’s tone was one used for children and animals, not any way to speak to a grown man and a powerful Force user. But Ren shuddered under his touch regardless, obviously enjoying the praise and the degradation in equal measure. Ren always did like humiliation and approval.

Hux took in his prone form, vulnerable even with all his strength. It gave him the strong urge to _hurt him_.

_And really, why not indulge myself?_

He stubbed the end of his cigarra out on Ren’s smooth white neck, right over one of his dark moles. Ren yelped, the sound echoing in the large chambers.

It was a sound that was more pleasure than pain, and the low whine that escaped his lips next as Hux pulled the cigarra away could never be mistaken for anything but pleasured. Hux took a moment to admire the way Ren’s mouth fell open as his thumb stroked over the burn, the knight’s breathing coming faster now.

Ren always did like pain, too.

He hooked two fingers into the muzzle, and tugged Ren up quickly, harshly. The knight stumbled as he unfolded, his legs obviously stiff from holding the same position for so long. Hux dragged him towards the bed by the muzzle, tossing him onto it roughly so that he was bent over for him, feet still touching the floor and his upper body sprawled across the red silk sheets. The knight had always been oversized, too large for any space, and it was never more evident to Hux than when he was in his bed, taking up much more space than was reasonable. When Hux grabbed a length of rope from one of the drawers built into the side of the bed and stretched Ren out to his full length, tying his hands to the headboard, he was struck as he always was by the sheer size of him. As he pulled back, he slid his hands over the rippling muscles in the knight’s back, admiring how they twitched and moved underneath him. Hux kept his hands resting on Ren’s hips as he got off the bed, leaning over to plant a kiss to the base of his spine that made the knight jump and grind his hips into the bed helplessly.

“Ren,” Hux whispered into the skin of his back, “Since you’ve been so good, I’m going to fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” He ground his hips against Ren’s ass to punctuate the statement.

Ren whined in response, a desperate, needy sound.

_Yes. Yes, Please. Hux. Sir._

Hux landed a swift slap on Ren’s upturned ass.

“I didn’t say you could speak,” he said sharply. He got no reply except a low groan, distorted by the muzzle. “Better.” He paused to bite into the knight’s hip until he tasted blood, getting another groan in response. “You had best behave, Ren. Don’t think I won’t change my mind.”  

Ren nodded and whimpered.

“You will behave, won’t you?”

He nodded again, more enthusiastically this time, desperate to please.

“Good,” Hux whispered, taking a moment to lick up some of the blood seeping from the new, deep bruise just above those black pants. “Now fetch what I need.”

Ren knew what he wanted, and twisted in his bonds, shifting so that he could see the drawer where Hux kept his lubricant. It opened on its own as Ren stared at it, biting his lip to maintain his concentration while Hux bit more bruises up his side, sliding his fingers under the knight’s waistband and undoing his pants. He admitted he was purposely trying to distract him, but Ren managed to pick the unlabelled bottle out of the drawer with only one minor wobble. Hux plucked it neatly out of the air when it was tossed towards him, letting Ren see his approving smile.

“Good.”

He watched Ren tremble as he pulled the last piece of clothing off him, tossing the black pants aside and shoving his legs apart roughly. He slicked up his gloved fingers, sliding them between the knight’s thighs. His fingers circled his hole gently, carefully, but when he finally shoved two fingers into him it was anything but gentle. Ren gasped with the sensation, squirming in this bonds. His hips were moving, trying to fuck himself back onto Hux’s fingers.

Hux slapped him again, and he stilled, with obvious difficulty.

As he went back to his work he allowed himself to bask in this, in the sight of Ren shaking with the effort of staying still for him, denying himself because Hux ordered him too. As much as he loved Ren’s usefulness, his power.... this was what he enjoyed the most. The perfect obedience that Hux himself had trained into him, the fact that the knight would obey not because it was easy to, but because he couldn’t conceive of disobeying him. Because he wanted so badly to _please_ him.

Hux watched Ren’s muscles tense and quiver with each thrust of his fingers and lost himself to the sweet rush of his power over the knight. All that that strength, that mystic force and unrivaled power... all his. He usually got bored with his sexual partners, but he would never tire of that feeling.

The feeling of _owning_ Ren.

And the wonderful sound of him whining, begging without words to be fucked, to be used.... well, Hux wasn’t tired of that either. He could feel his lip curl into something between a smile and a sneer as he gave himself over to arousal and that mean flash of want in his gut. He twisted his fingers in Ren’s thick hair and pulled, forcing him to arch back as far as he could, muscles straining.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he hissed in his knight’s ear, “ _Mine,_ do you understand?” Ren choked out a guttural moan in response, nodding his head as much as was possible with Hux’s grip on his hair.

“You would do anything I asked you to, _wouldn’t you?”_ He continued, enjoying the way Ren twisted in his grip, making needy noises, desperate to show his agreement. Hux’s pants were painfully tight now, and he reached down with one hand and undid them quickly, pulling his cock out and rubbing it against the cleft of Ren’s ass teasingly, wringing even more noises out of him.

Hux shoved his face into the bed harshly, leaning over him as he lined himself up, letting Ren feel the head of his cock at his entrance but keeping himself just out of reach.

“Show me how much you want this, Ren,” he breathed into the back of the knight’s pale neck, laughing at the instant and desperate response. Ren moaned loudly through the muzzle, squirming and bucking back against him, begging with his body for Hux’s cock as if he couldn't live without it. Hux laughed again, his hands keeping the knight’s hips pined in an iron grip, keeping himself just out of reach, taunting, letting Ren work himself up into a frenzy of need and want before he took pity on him. He slid into Ren in one smooth stroke, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth at how _easy_ it was.

“God, you are such a fucking _slut_ , Ren. So well trained for me,” he said with vicious pleasure. Ren spread his legs further in response, a nonverbal agreement that made Hux laugh breathlessly and reward him by thrusting into him harder, setting a bruising pace.

Just how his pet liked it.

Sure enough, it took what Hux thought was a laughably short amount of time for Ren to come apart at the seams, throwing aside his pride and composure and devolving into primal, animal need, whining low in his throat and grinding his hips into the bed with abandon. Hux was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to cut off those gorgeous noises; he grinned cruelly and reached for the leash where it laid discarded, coiled gold on the red silk sheets, wrapping it around one gloved hand.

And then he pulled. Hard.

Ren made a strangled choking sound as the collar tightened around his neck, his head pulled back painfully. Hux relished it, tangling his other hand in the knight’s hair again to keep him in place as he maintained the pressure around his neck. He kept fucking him through it, watching Ren fall apart as he neared his climax, making choked off sounds, moans and whimpers as he thrashed underneath him. The sounds turned feral, desperate and inhuman, and Hux knew that Ren was having to hold himself back, needing to come but knowing he wasn’t allowed until he got permission, unable to ask for it. Hux grinned down at him and decided to give him what he wanted.

This was a _reward,_ after all.

“Alright...” he whispered, leaning over to speak into his ear, watching the instant response in Ren’s body, feeling him tense around his cock. Ren knew what he was going to say, had been trained to react to it. He was whimpering, shaking, waiting.

_“Come for me.”_

He let go of the leash, and with that first gasp of oxygen Ren came with a muffled cry, shuddering and tensing around Hux’s cock. Hux fucked him through it, falling into a slow, deep, even rhythm as he chased his own release. It didn’t take long. Ren was squirming and whimpering with overstimulation, and the pathetic sound of him pushed Hux over the edge quickly. He spilled into Ren and the knight took it like a precious offering, turning his head to stare up at Hux with worshipful eyes, his pupils still blown with his arousal. Hux smiled down at him as he pulled away and fixed his clothes, enjoying the sight of him, fuck out and disheveled, panting and sprawled over his bed with the dark leather in perfect contrast to the pale white of his skin. It made Hux wish he was an artist; he would have painted this scene and hung it up on his wall to look at every day. Or perhaps in his throne room, where everyone would be able to see exactly how he had mastered his knight.

After a long moment he walked around the bed, releasing the ropes that were holding Ren’s arms taut and crawling up into the bed himself. Ren was putty in his arms, boneless and submissive, and Hux allowed him to curl up and rest his head in his lap with an indulgent smile. He threaded slender fingers into dark hair, stroking it affectionately.

 _It is rather relaxing,_ Hux thought, _pampering one’s pet._

Hux stared down at Ren, his knight, who had saved his life tonight and several times before, so well trained, so unquestioning and uncompromising in his absolute loyalty. He debated what to say to him in this moment, to get across how perfect he found him.

After a quiet minute, he smiled, and spoke.

 

_“Good boy.”_

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for a fandom event like this, I'm excited to see it finally posted! Hopefully y'all enjoy! Comments are always appreciated and if you want to rant with me about kylux (or anything else really) feel free to hit me up on my tumblr, @greedlingtrash
> 
> A HUGE thanks to my artist, @tashacho!!!! I've never had art for one of my fics before so this is an amazing experience!
> 
> Also, thanks to my betas, @saltandlimes and @itspixiethings!


End file.
